I Loved Him, Harry
by mikaylaluv
Summary: It's been a year since the war and Blaise Zabini hasen't been taken of muggle life support. AU!


The two people sat at a booth alone. One was red head with hazel eyes and the other had black hair, a lightening bolt scar and emerald green eyes. Both related, both siblings. "I loved him Harry." The girl said softly as she cupped her butterbeer gently. "Dani, it's been a year, they have take him off life support sooner or later." The boy said touching his sisters hand. "He meant so much to me. And you just now gave him a chance." the girl said, her voice shaking. It pained the older boy's heart to hear his sister say that. Harry looked down at his own butterbeer. Dani Potter sighed and sniffed. He saw a few tears run down his sister's face, he got up and sat next to her and put his arms around her she shook gently. "I don't know what I'll do Harry, Blaise loved me for me. Not because I was a Potter." She said gently.

During the war Dani was fighting along her brother. "Crucio!" She heard a death eater say, and a pained cry of her boyfriend Blaise Zabini. Dani put a shield around her and ran over to Blaise putting the shield around both. "Dani. Go fight, I'll be okay." He said. "No, I won't leave you." Dani said. Blaise's back arched as he moved to get up but it only made the pain worse, he groaned painfully, "Dani." Blaise had said weakly, "Be strong. You need to fight Voldemort, and kill him with Harry." "Blaise, don't leave me. I need you here with me." Dani said, tears falling down her face. "I won't last long-" Blaise said before he tried moving his arm but it felt like it weighed a ton and it fell back to the ground hard. He closed his eyes tightly but a few tears fell down his face, "out there." He said. Dani then noticed the blood coming from his side. "Dani be strong." He said before his eyes closed and his breathing decreased. "No! Blaise! Speak to me!" Dani cried. She heard another yell and saw Voldemort flat on the ground and all the Death Eaters going away, tears ran down her face as she undid the shields. She held him in her arms, her loved one, her everything. Dani buried her head into his barely moving chest and sobbed. Not being able to stop the tears, Harry ran over and tried to get Dani away from Blaise, "No! He's dying. I need to be with him!" Dani had cried punching Harry trying to get away from him. Ron ran over and held onto Dani too and Hermione and Ginny picked up Blaise and ran inside. "Blaise!" Dani had called and fell onto the grass crying.

Dani gasped and her eyes widened, Harry held onto her tightly "Everything will be alright Dani." He said, "Come on let's go to St. Mungos and tell them to get him off life support." He said gently. Dani bit her bottom lip and nodded and Harry paid for the drinks and got up and put one arm around Dani and apparated to St Mungos. He walked inside with her. "Blaise Zabini's room." Harry said and Dani was just looking down. He walked with her and the healer to a small room. There he was. Blaise Zabini, all bruised up and bandaged up. His eyes were still closed and he had a machine to help him breathe. The damage was too much to use magic so they had him hooked up to machines. Dani walked over and put her hand over his, it felt warm but at the same time ice cold. She let out a small sob. Her fingers traced lightly over his cheeks and her lips pressed against his, when she pulled away she said, "I want to choose to-to take him off l-life s-support." She said with some tears running down her face. The healer nodded, "Are you sure?" the healer asked. Dani chocked back a sob and nodded. Harry put his arms around her from behind and she just watched Blaise. She saw the healer slowly unhook the life support from Blaise and Dani put her hand over his. Bowing her head Dani felt like she was going to fall down. Blaise kept his eyes closed, he couldn't feel anything, but he was hearing something, like crying. 'Dani?' He thought, but wasn't he dead, he had thought about that so many times.

Dani let her hand fall from Blaise's and she started falling to the floor. "Oh no you aren't." Harry said gently and pulled her back up. Dani was just limp in his arms, "I have no reason to live." She said. "Yes you do, there's me, and Ron and Hermione and Ginny, and George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Friends, and a brother and maybe a sister-in-law or two and a brother-in-law or a few but that is not close to how Blaise made me feel." Dani said. "Blaise said to stay strong. And you need to do that Dani, he could be watching over you and he wouldn't want to see you all upset." Harry said. "Just because you never had a person love you for more than a few weeks." Dani said, she didn't mean it. "Yeah I have, I have had my little sister." Harry said and nuzzled her neck trying to make her smile. Dani didn't say anything. "Blaise loved me, and I loved him. Why did he have to go Harry?" Dani asked. "Maybe that's what needed to happen, but he will protect you." Harry said.

Blaise shut it eyes tightly pain going through him, he forced his eyes opened. Dani was still in Harry's arms. Blaise saw her, she looked so beautiful to him. Harry saw Blaise and shook Dani. Dani looked up at Harry and he nudged his head towards Blaise. Dani looked over and saw him. Blaise gave a weak smile. "But….I thought…" Dani said and rushed over to him. Blaise put his hand on her cheek. "Blaise." Dani said and hugged him, Blaise hugged her tightly. "I don't get it." Dani said. Blaise didn't say anything. "My Blaise. My beautiful Blaise." Dani said and more tears feel down. "Dani, you are so beautiful." Blaise said, hoarsely. He kissed her gently, and Dani sat on the edge of the bed and Blaise sat up pulling her into his lap. "But I thought you were dead." Dani said gently.

Things started to go dark and Dani shot up in bed. Her face covered in sweat, she touched her stomach lightly and saw the light turn on. "Hey, what's wrong?" Blaise said gently putting his arms around her. "Bad dream." Dani said gently and she kissed him. Blaise smiled and kissed her swollen abdomen a little kick told him and her that their little baby girl was sleeping and Dani woke her up. Blaise pulled his wife on his lap and held her there. Dani smiled that it was just a horrible dream and that he didn't really get hurt in the war. Okay maybe a few gashes. Blaise pressed his lips to the side of her forehead and rubbed one of his hands in light circles on her stomach. Dani smiled and put her hand over his, soon they will have a little Zabini to love and protect. Blaise had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and the world was at peace.


End file.
